


Katakuri x Reader

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Childhood Friends, Depressing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Short One Shot, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Charlotte Katakuri gets his own One short collection. Request anything you like. ANYTHING.





	1. Katakuri x Depessed!Reader

You were freezing. No wonder, you stood with bare feet at the metal ground, didn’t feeling your feet anymore and were tightly gripping the railing of the bridge so you wouldn’t fall. Your head was hanging down and your eyes looked at the railing, that was decorated with the tiny snowflakes. The people came by, didn’t made any effort to talked to you or stood at the other side and began to film you. Some of them even had screamed ‘JUMP’ and you almost had done it. If this deep, familiar voice hadn’t brought you back to reality and even made you feel again the pain in your hands and feet, because of the painful coldness. 

“(Y/N) …?”, spoke the voice up, in surprise and unbelieves. Slowly you tilled your head up, so you could see him and saw, that Katakuri stood at the other side of the railing. He was just one or a half step away from it.  
Why did he had to pass by you? WHY HIM?! You just repeated in a trembling whisper: “Go away…please.” 

“No.”, was all he said in a calm tone and reached slowly out for your upper arms, so that he had a good grip on you in case you would really jump. You looked at him the entire time and somehow ended up crying, telling him that you wanted back to the other side. “Come on, I will help you.”, he offered you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

The cold hands of yours reached out for his scar and he allowed you quietly to do so. He didn’t let go of you, even carried you to his car and laid you down at the backseat. When you were laying there and covered with a fluffy blanket, you began to cry even more, caused by the pain in your limbs. 

“I will help you, I promise (Y/N).”


	2. Overprotective!Katakuri x Reader

Thankfully it was weekend and that meant for you a few hours of rest, not that you would do anything for college anyway at the weekends…. You were laying on the couch, lazy zapping through the channels of the small TV and waiting for Katakuri.  
Katakuri has been one of your earliest and best friends in your life, even if the two of you had an age gap of ten years. He was the only friend you ever had and that was also the problem.  
When you finally made it into college, you had the opportunity to meet new people and to make new friends as well. Of course, it was something new to Katakuri, to not being around you all the time, like he used to be and he began to act jealous.  
You tried to get along with his habit, when it came to a meeting with one of your male college friends. But it was difficult, when he said to them things like: “I will break your fucking neck, I you hurt her. She doesn’t even deserve you.” Or “I would like to slide your throat, because of the way you are looking at her…”  
That caused you to never see these people again, but you didn’t blame him for that. He was, who he was and that was also to be too much overprotective towards you.  
The door opened, but slammed shut with a loud sound and the Katakuri came in. He didn’t even make any effort to take off his shoes and dragged himself to the couch, where you were.

 

You ran your fingers through his crimson hair, when he peacefully laid down on your thighs and in the other hand you had book. The light of the lamp shining softly at you, while you read it. The TV was turn off, after you saw how tired he was.  
After a short time, you removed your hand, to turn over the page. “Charlotte Katakuri…”, you said suddenly. The man groaned, opening his eyes a gap to look at you and clearly missing your tender treatment. “What…?” You giggled, when you saw his sleepy face. It looked like, you woke him up from his sleep. No wonder, he wasn’t a heavy sleeper at all. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Your name…is so interesting. Charlotte sounds so smooth and innocent somehow.”  
The man narrowed his eyes. “And what is with my first name? How does it sound for you?” “Strong, but also dangerous. But enough of that, you should go to sleep, your big teddy bear.”

You woke up, just to realize that a blanket covered your body. So, you did fell asleep at the couch, after Katakuri got to bed. “Good morning.”, greeted a voice from behind and the man sat beside at the armchair, bringing coffee with him. “Good morning…KitKat.”, you mumbled sleepy and rubbed your eyes. An amused, short laughed escaped his lips. It was an awkward silence.

“Do you have to work tonight again?”, came the question automatically out of you. He just nodded. You hated it, if he had to work at night. Well, what else was to expect from a security guard. “And you, are you going out with some of my sister?” You gave him a quick smile, not sure if you should tell him, that you meet a guy last week and wanted to go out with him. “Well, yeah…but not with your sisters… “ 

The man narrowed his eyes dangerously, but leaned back at the soft fabric of chair. “What’s his name?” It was a question, that made you angry. You were an adult not a child and he was not your brother or something like that. But you avoided not to scream at him, after all he did so much for you, since you meet him. “His name is Ace. He goes at the same college as I do and-“

He cut you off immediately, crossing his muscular arms. “He is a fucking idiot, drinking too much at parties and sleeps with every girl he gets. He got even arrested once.” You tight you fist and normally you would stay away from persons, who were like that. “But…it’s my life, I live it. So, please stop to control it.” You had looked up at him, speaking to him with a frustrated voice.

A sighed escaped the man and he sat up, taking place next to you at the couch. He leaned forward and you wanted to back off, but decided not to. The touch from his forehead on yours took you with surprise and his large hands embraced yours, holding them tightly. “I don’t control your life, (Y/N). I am just…giving you the advice what is the best for you. And I swore that day, when I saw you sitting in your room, crying over…this horrible event in your life, to make you happy. Ace can’t and won’t do that, because I know him.” ‘And you have no idea, how much I would like to beat him up, when he is drunk.’, he thought to himself.  
You inhaled deep, but smiled in the next moment, diabolically. “Then go out with me.” With a smiling expression, he went down to you, to kissed your cheek. “Gladly.” A blush creeped on you face. “But don’t get carried away!”


	3. Child!Katakuri x Child!Reader

Again, he was walking alone through the town of his mother’s island and the inhabitants looked at him in disgust and fear. They called him nasty things and ran away from him as usual, but he tried to ignore it the best way he could. It still hurt him though.

With a sigh of anger, he made his way to the playground, but there weren’t any children. Or at least, he thought that the playground was completely abandoned. In silence he sat on one of the swing and lost in the thoughts. 

But he soon snapped out of them, as soon he felt some tiny pair of hands pushing him forward.  
Immediately he sprang of the swing and turned himself to the opposite direction. Behind the swing, there stood a little girl smiling at him, still a little bit confused, because of Katakuri’s reaction. 

“I am sorry. I just wanted to help you, so you could rock for-and backwards.”, she answered quietly and embarrassed. The second son didn’t know what to say at that and was just curious about the girl. She was shorter than him, her hair was messy and she also looked like a child, who lived on the streets. 

“Aren’t you disgusted of me or my face?”, he asked automatically. The female child just shook her head a respond and went to him. At first Katakuri back off a little bit, but stopped, when he realized, that she really didn’t wanted to harm him in any way. She still smiled at him and for a moment the two just stood there in silence and looked at each other. 

“My name is (Y/n), by the way.”, she simply said and offered her hand to him. “Katakuri.”, he repeated and took with hesitation her small hand in his own. “I hope, that you will be my friend, Katakuri. You would be my first one…”


	4. Captain!Katakuri x Reader Lemon: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri left the Big Mom crew, has his own crew now and you are his lover.
> 
> WARNING: Sexual Content ;)

You had to hold back your moans, which were caused by Katakuri, who let his rough hands travel all over your body.  
“This is the only option to punish you, but I am still no sorry for it.”, he whispered into the soft skin of your neck, after he had planted several kissed on it and sucked on the skin sweetly. 

The warm salvia of him, ran smoothly down your neck and he pulled away to meet your gaze in the dimed light of the few candles.

Even though he had these fags, you enjoyed his treatment in every way possible. It made you love him more than you already could. Or maybe it was the fact, that he saved you one day and asked you to join him, to be a part of his crew. 

“Captain…”, you sighed in arousal and bit your bottom lip, when you felt his long fingers between your legs. Twitching by every of his touches, he decided to sit up and to place you on the big bed, just to hover on to your small shape.

A smirk crossed Katakuri’s face and he caught himself, that he liked it, to have you so small, naked and defenseless under him. The man captured you lips with hunger, letting his tongue wander over the bottom lip and waited with patient for you to let him in. Of course, you opened your mouth without any hesitation and clashed your tongue against his own. A groan escaped the older male and he let his hips rock onto yours, moving in one rhythms with each other. 

After minutes of the sloppy make out, he let go of you and chuckled, sitting on his knees. 

“It is getting a bit tight in my pants, I would really appreciate if you helped me out.” You blushed, when you saw the huge boner, which was covered from his black pants and you crawled over to him. When you were about to open the zipper, he cut off, but removed the belt by himself. “Not with your hands, use your mouth instead. It’s a punishment after all.” 

He smiled at you again, when he saw, how you needed to stand up, so you could get on the level of his hips even if he was kneeling down. You placed your hands on each side of his hips and slowly pulled the zipper down. 

Katakuri let out a deep growl when his erection made contact with the cold air of the room and he let a hand wandered through your already messy hair. “I am going to enjoy you a lot, (Y/N).”, he murmured, made contact with your eyes once more and you smiled at him shyly, before you parted your lips slowly.


	5. Captain!Katakuri x Reader Lemon: Part 2

Your soft lips touched with hesitation his shaft, tasting the bitter precum, which already dripped out. Every time you and Katakuri had sex, you became shyer than you actually were. But Katakuri found this reaction of you always cute, still he was worried at same time, that he could hurt you during these intimate moments.

A lustful and shameless groan escaped him, as you run your tongue around the wet shaft and began to stroke his length with both hands. It was for you an arousing feeling, to feel the soft skin and the thigh veins under your palms. 

You sucked one the head of his cock a little bit more, before you wandered down to the testicles and began to suck on them as well. The cum dripped more and more out, and Katakuri twitched when you slightly bite into the sensible area. Katakuri breathe was heavy, when you decided to pull away and looked embarrassed to the side. “Do you want me to continue, till you come?”, you asked ashamed with red cheeks.

Katakuri cleared his throat and shook his head at your question. “It’s okay, (Y/N).”, he said panting, but wished you could finishing him.  
He just didn’t want you to get hurt, because of him. Gently he laid his opened hand on your chest, pushing you softly on the mattress. When each of his hands where placed beside your head, he looked at you again. But this time he was worried, even if he had this clam expression on his face and he softly caressed your cheek. 

“You know I don’t want to hurt you.” Your tiny hands grab on his big one and you smiled at him again. “I love you, so it’s alright.” The man above you just close his eyes for a short moment, just to open them again. 

His big, gloved hands – he was too lazy, to take them off - grabbed your hip and lifted you a little bit up, so he could slide better inside you. Luckily you were wet enough, but it still hurt with each inch he pushed himself into your wet flesh. 

Tears built up in the corner of your eyes and you quickly wiped them away, hoping that Katakuri wouldn’t notice it. “Are you okay?” You nodded and added a ‘yes’. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt you even more. You started to enjoy it as well and told him, that he could go faster, without any worry. 

The grip on your hips got tighter and he pressed his big frame on to your small one, completely forgetting himself in the lust of this moment. You moaned now and then and some split ran down the corner of your mouth. Both of your juices dripped out between your legs, as Katakuri shoved down his thick, long cock inside you. 

His cock would be covered in these juices as well. Kisses covered sweetly your left shoulder. His lips wandered to your chest, taking one of your breasts in to his mouth, almost completely. You felt, how his wet tongue licked over your erected nipple several times, before he bit into the soft skin, burying his fags in it, till you screamed and whimpered. 

A moan escaped your lips and you called out his name. The tall man buried his head in your neck when he came inside you, filling your dripping hole with his seed. Soon you followed him with your own climax. His arms wrapped your around back, pressing your sweaty bodies against each other, before he shifted both of you to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, if it's not so detailed...I am thinking of making a third part, but I think that's enough.


	6. Request box (CLOSED)

Write your ideas and wishes in the comments. Also I want to say thank you, for all the reads and comments till now.

Next chapter is going to be: Katakuri x Servant!Reader Note:the Reader was a fromer slave. 

Coming soon:  
\- Katakuri x Reader Note: This story is after the WCI arc and Katakuri is in his 50.  
\- Securtiy Guard!Katakuri x Reader Note: Modern AU  
\- Slight Sadistic!Katakuri x Reader


	7. Chapter 7

“Donquixote Doflamigo, if you dare to attack me or will thread me or my daughter in law every again, I will make sure, that you won’t leave my land alive!”, yelled the giant woman into communication snail and ended the call after that. With an angry expression Big Mom turned around, but tried to be calm again, so she wouldn’t scare you. You stood beside Katakuri, who had his arm wrapped around your trembling shape. “Don’t worry, (Y/N), he won’t harm you anymore or any of us. He doesn’t even have the nuts for that and isn’t nearly strong enough.”, she said and smiled at you. But still you were afraid, because you knew very well, that he had good connections to Kaido, who was an emperor as well. “But, what if he is going to send Kaido instead?” 

A hysterical laugher escaped her. “Nonsense my child. Kaido has much better things to do, as to kidnap someone of Doflamingos crew back. Also, if he would be considering about, to send his men or Jack, Katakuri can defeat them in a few seconds.” After she said that, she waved both of off.

Outside of the huge castle, Katakuri dragged you along whit him somewhere. He wanted to distract you from your worries probably. A sighed escaped you. Even if you knew Big Mom was a woman with a strong crew, you were still worried. Not about yourself, more about the Charlotte family itself. If he would send someone to harm the younger siblings, like Anana? No, you couldn’t let this happened, just because you wanted to be with Katakuri. 

The hand of the male tightened around yours, but you really didn’t pay any attention to his action. “(Y/N).”, spoke Katakuri’s deep voice and you looked up to him, still lost in your thoughts. “I know, that you are worried, but I don’t like to see you in such mood.” You stopped immediately to walk and he did as well. Tears began to form in your eyes and you sobbed quietly beside him. The man’s serious expression vanished and his features softened, before he kneeled down to you. His arms pulled you into a hug and you pressed yourself against his muscular frame. “Tell me please, what’s bothering you so much.” You inhaled deep and had finally the courage to look at him. 

“I am just worried, that – “   
A sob interrupted you for a short moment and Katakuri wiped, as good as possible, your streaming tears away and waited for you to continue. That was something, you couldn’t understand about him, but loved at the other hand so much about him. He could be so patient and so clam about any thinkable situation and you felt at this moment like a child. And not to forget, embarrassed also. “That something is going to happen to your younger siblings. I have just a feeling, that I dragged them into something dangerous, you know?” 

Then something unexpected happened. Katakuri let out an amused snort and caressed your cheek gently. You blushed at his reaction, but after a short moment he went serious again. “I really appreciate your worries about my family, (Y/N). But I can’t stand it, to see you like that and I won’t tolerate that. Like Mama said, I can wipe all the people of Kaido and Doflaming out.”  
“I know, it’s just –.“

“Stop it, please. Let’s enjoy the walk, shall we?”, he interrupted you and lifted you up, holding you with his downer arm easily. A small smile crossed your face and you leaned more onto him and closed you eyes.


	8. Kind Woman

“And…done.”, you said smiling, as you looked at the fresh painted wall of your bakery. “Aunty, did you finish with the painting?”, asked a small boy, who run into your direction and jump on you, as soon he was near you. You lifted him up. “Yes, just as you run over to me, I finished.”, you repeated and went with him back into the small apartment of his family. When the two of you enter the living room, you sister greeted you with a smile. “(Y/N), you came at the right moment. The dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes.”, she said, when you sat on the couch and let the boy down. 

“You seem so nervous, (S/N). Does something upset you or did the children made a mess again, when they tried to help you with cocking?”, you asked with a small smile and took a bite of the bread, that you made in the morning. Meanwhile, the two twins began to argue about who will get the sweets after the dinner was over. But soon your smile vanished and the boys suddenly stopped to yell, when you realized that your sister was really worried about something. “Tomorrow, there will come one the three sweet commands, who is also the minister of flour. He is the second son of Big Mom. I am just worried, that he will pay you a visit and is going to do something to you, because of the bakery you are owning.” The sentence was forced out of her lips, like she didn’t even want to tell you this in the first place. 

“And? I am sure, that nothing will happened. I have seen him before, he is the calmest and political person I have ever meet.” It wasn’t a lie. You really had meet him before and talked with him as well and you hoped that this would pacify your sister at least a bit. To be honest, you enjoyed it to chat with the tall man, whenever he was on the flour island. Maybe because you developed feelings for him, was also a reason why you like his company so much. “…But please be careful. I must say I am surprised that you aren’t afraid of him, since he is the strongest person after the emperor.” “Well, that’s how it is…”, you whispered and ate silently, a little bit angry about what she said. To you he wasn't a monster nor was the dangerous to you. Deep inside you, you were secretly happy, that Katakuri would visit you tomorrow.

The next day you woke up early. You wanted to see if the paint had dried, but also to made something for the second son. Silently you went down the stairs and couldn’t stop to smile. Usual you weren’t that excited, when he came. “Okay, just calm down. You have meet him several times before…four, to be exactly, but still…” Now you started to really think, that were going to be crazy because of him. You sighed and leaned against one the walls in the kitchen. ‘But who could be not. This man is so…relaxing, good looking and not to forget his deep voice.’ You blushed uncontrollably and snapped out of your daydreams. “Enough with dreaming. TIME TO MAKE SOME BIG ASS DOUGHNATS!”, you screamed and accidently woke your two nephews, but you didn’t have any idea about that. 

In exhaustion you sat on the wooden chair and eyed your masterpieces, that took the whole morning. The big, fluffy doughnuts were nicely decorated in all sorts of colors you could mix up. You were about to close your eyes, to take a short nap, but then your nephews came down the stairs. “Wow, Aunty! Did you make these doughnuts?”, Alex asked and you could already see, the desire in his eyes to eat one of them. “Can we eat them?”, they asked now in a synchrony ton and looked at you with puppy eyes. Immediately you jumped off the chair, so you could stop them from ruining your gift for Katakuri. “No! I made the doughnuts for my…my…” What exactly was Katakuri to you? “You boyfriend?”, asked Argon curious and Alex made a disgusted expression. “W-Well, he is not my boyfriend…”, you stuttered and blushed. “Whatever, we are going outside to play.” 

The boys ran through the door but stopped in shock when they saw Katakuri standing in front of the shop. “Alex?” “Yeah?”, came it from Alex, like the was paralyzed. “Are we dreaming?” “No, because I would never have a dream, where you are in.” Argon punched his brother playfully on the shoulder and Katakuri smirked under his scarf. Remembering his relationship with his own brothers, when they were young. “Excuse me.”, came his deep voice and he kneeled to them down. “Is (Y/N) in there?”, he simply asked and pointed behind them. They just looked at each other and started to smirk stupid. “Yes, she is, why do you ask?” “I wanted to pay her visit.”, he said and crossed his macular arms in front of his chest. “So, she has boyfriend and you will be our future uncle!” Katakuri just lifted an eyebrow as reaction. ‘Unfortunately, I am not’, he sighed a bit frustrated, because he like you a lot. 

“Why are you yelling-! Oh, Katakuri, I didn’t know you would come so soon.”, you said blushing when you saw him, after you had opened the door to see after the twins. With loud laughers they run off behind some corner. “I wanted to surprise you, to be honest and to collect flour for the chefs.” Your cheeks got hotter and redder, when he said that. “That’s nice to hear, really. Can you wait for a moment, I made something for you?”, you answered him honestly. “Of course.”

The red eyes of the man widen in surprise, when he saw, how dragged a big plate of doughnuts behind you. “I am not wrong, you said last time when we meet that you liked them a lot. So, I made you these, since you are taking your time to talk to me.”, you admitted a played nervously with your hair. At this moment, Katakuri was sure that he fell in love with you. You were such a kind and sweet young woman and at the first time the two of had ever speak with, he had felt immediately comfortable around you. Out of sudden he took your small hand in his, what caused you to blush. “Is there something wrong, Katakuri-sama?” 

He wasn’t good at showing his feelings, but too asked if you would go out with him wasn’t that much of a problem. “I am really terrible at this, but…would you like to go out with me?”, he asked with hesitation. “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
